


Incubi travestiti da sogni

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: 4x08, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Martìn è certo che Andrés finirà per allontanarsi, per dirgli chenon è possibilee che gli tocca farsela passare, ma non succede: anche quando smettono di baciarsi, Andrés resta lì e non lo lascia andare.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Incubi travestiti da sogni

Martìn è certo che Andrés finirà per allontanarsi, per dirgli che _non è possibile_ e che gli tocca farsela passare, ma non succede: anche quando smettono di baciarsi, Andrés resta lì e non lo lascia andare.

Martìn dovrebbe esserne felice, eppure, sente insorgere dentro di sé una sensazione di sbagliato che gli si infila nel cuore come una spina. Avverte distintamente la punta di dolore procuratagli dal pizzico, ma le labbra di Andrés la spazzano via premendosi contro il suo collo.

Non ha alcun senso. Non può esserci niente di sbagliato nel fatto che Andrés sia finalmente suo, assolutamente niente: Martìn gli è stato accanto in ogni momento, lo ha supportato in ogni sua scelta e lo ha amato più di quanto lui si meritasse.

È quello che gli spetta; è quello che Andrés gli deve.

È questo che Martìn si impone di pensare mentre Andrés si occupa della sua camicia e scende a posargli una scia di baci lungo il petto e il torace, uno per ogni bottone fatto sgusciare fuori dall’asola; è questo che si obbliga a credere quando sente le mani di Andrés stringersi attorno ai fianchi e i denti di Andrés incidergli segni nella carne. 

Quando Andrés si abbassa tanto da raggiungere il pavimento, Martìn se n’è completamente convinto e tutto gli appare _giusto_ , ogni cosa posta esattamente dove doveva essere sin dal principio.

Andrés gli slaccia la cintura e gliela sfila con gesti posati e metodici, calmo come se stesse compiendo movimenti meccanici che non hanno bisogno di essere guidati dal cervello. Martìn invece trema come una foglia e sarebbe già crollato se non si stesse sforzando di tenersi in piedi con ogni briciola di volontà che riesce a racimolare e con quel poco di lucidità che gli è rimasta. È sul punto di ottenere ciò per cui ha lottato e pregato e sofferto per tutta una vita: non può permettersi di cedere.

Andrés gli tira giù la zip dei pantaloni e glieli abbassa insieme alle mutande con un unico strattone. Martìn avverte la pressione dei polpastrelli di Andrés contro la carne dell’interno coscia, poi l’ombra di un bacio tanto leggero da risultare impalpabile ma non abbastanza da risparmiargli il brivido che lo scuote dalla testa ai piedi. 

Quando il fremito si esaurisce, la sensazione sgradevole che pensava di aver bandito torna ad aggredirlo. Martìn vorrebbe scacciarla come fosse una mosca molesta, ma non è capace di sollevare la mano e agitarla – non è capace di muovere un solo muscolo – e, in ogni caso, l’istinto gli suggerisce che non basterebbe così poco a liberarsene. 

Torna a dirsi che è tutto vero e perfetto e che non c’è nulla che giustifichi il malessere che gli opprime lo stomaco. Se lo ripete ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a quando non china il capo e il viso di Andrés a un soffio dalla sua erezione gli sradica i pensieri dalla testa e rende ogni parola vuota e ogni preoccupazione vana. 

Potrebbe venire così, con Andrés inginocchiato davanti a lui e senza il bisogno di essere toccato; potrebbe anche _morire_ e il suo unico rimpianto sarebbe quello di non aver vissuto fino in fondo quel momento, il passato un bagaglio ingombrante che è pronto a lasciar andare e il futuro un’incognita di cui non gli interessa il valore.

Ha la tentazione di abbandonare la testa contro il muro alle sue spalle, ma vuole riempirsi gli occhi con l’immagine del suo cazzo che scompare dentro la bocca di Andrés. Niente gli impedirà di catturarla e imprimersela nelle retine, di conservarne il ricordo come fosse uno scrigno di pietre preziose da custodire sotto chiave; niente potrà mai----

_Tu penserai a me ma io non penserò a te solo al 99% dobbiamo separarci ti aggrappi a qualcosa che non esiste e non esisterà mai curati la ferita addioaddioaddio----_

I frammenti di memoria sono schegge che squarciano con i loro bordi acuminati il velo di illusioni fatto calare dal sonno. Il respiro che Martìn sputa fuori quando lo strappo si consuma è un singulto strozzato che gli strazia il petto.

Apre gli occhi e non trova Andrés, ma un soffitto cosparso di muffa e le pareti squallide di una stanza immersa nel chiarore pallido del mattino, tutt’intorno uno sporco che nessuno si impegnerà a rimuovere e un caos da cui non può essere ricavata alcuna forma di ordine.

 _Questo_ è davvero reale; il resto sono solo incubi travestiti da sogni.


End file.
